Serie de drabbles
by Momo and cream
Summary: Este fic participa del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.
1. Drabble 1: Poción

**_Hola Lectores! _**

**_Este fic participa del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. _**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**_Espero que les guste, este drabble se desarrolla antes de la Saga de las Zampakto... seria algo así como un Omake_**

* * *

><p>Drabble 1: Matsumoto en la tienda de Urahara<p>

Poción

La tienda de Urahara era la cosa mas extraña que podías encontrar en Karakura o al menos eso pensaba la teniente de la Décima división, Matsumoto Rangiku.

-¡Matsumoto-san!- exclamó el dueño- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La rubia carraspeo sintiéndose tonta por hacerlo.

-Vengo, a preguntar por un producto en particular- dijo con voz tambaleante

Urahara la miro fijamente, como si tratase de averiguar qué era lo que tenía planeado la rubia, después de unos segundos hablo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto con cautela- según yo sé, los shinigamis del Gotei 13 tienen prohibido comprar los productos... emm ¿Cómo dice el viejo capitán Yamamoto?

-¿Ilegales?

-¡Eso!- exclamo Kisuke- ¿No tienes prohibido adquirir cualquiera de mis productos "ilegales"?

Matsumoto miro el suelo con expresión culpable. Si, el Capitán- Comandante Yamamoto había dicho que quedaba prohibido consumir o en su defecto adquirir cualquier producto de la Tienda del ex capitán de la división 12, pero ella no tenía opción, lo que necesitaba tenía que tenerlo Urahara o sino todas sus esperanzas se irían por el inodoro.

Kisuke contemplaba la expresión de la teniente, después se plante de nuevo ¿Qué hacia ella en su tienda? La chica tenía largo cabello rubio cobrizo que hacia juego con sus ojos azules celestes, tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y sus habilidades como shinigami eran eficientes; bien podría asegurar que la chica no iba en busca de algo que la hiciese destacar entre los shinigamis masculinos de la Sociedad de Almas, entonces su interrogante seguía siendo la misma.

-Vale, ya entiendo- retomo la palabra Kisuke- nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí, así que dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Matsumoto retomo su semblante serio.

-Ne… ¡Necesito una poción de amor!

Kisuke la miro sorprendido.

-Menudo grito que has pegado- dijo- una poción de amor… creo que tengo algo similar pero tú no deberías de tener ningún problema en enamorar a ningún hombre.

-¿Quién ha dicho que fuese para mí?

-Si no es para ti- pauso el rubio- entonces, ¿Para quién es?

Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Para Hinamori y mi capitán- declaro- esos dos son tan tontos que solo necesita un empujón.

Urahara esbozo una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire del libro de Alicia.

-Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas- murmuro sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente.

-Bien, dámela y envíame la cuenta- respondió la teniente

-Te la daré gratis a cambio de una cosa.

-De una vez te aviso que si me pides algo indecoroso hago que tu botellita te entre por el lugar que más te duela.

-No hace falta las amenazas- aclaro Urahara- yo solo iba a pedirte que les tomaras fotos al par ese y me las trajeras después.

Matsumoto extendió su mano derecha y Kisuke la estrecho al tiempo que ambos murmuraban "Trato hecho". Urahara le entrego la botellita de contenido extraño.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rangiku al tiempo que entraba en el Senkaimon

Tessai, entro a la tienda luego de que la rubia teniente se fuera.

-¿Por qué le has dado aquella botella con sake?

Urahara tomo su abanico y con un hábil movimiento comenzó a abanicarse.

-Ella dijo "Esos dos son tan tontos que necesitan un pequeño empujón" y para eso solo se necesita sake.

Tessai asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que entraban Jinta y Ururu a la tienda gritando que habían llegado del colegio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero dejen review el cual servirá para alimentar a mi pobre cerebro con algo mas que no sean deberes escolares. <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Momo and cream**_


	2. Drabble 2: Solo amigos

**_Hola Lectores! _**

**_Este fic participa del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. _**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo _**

**_Este drabble se desarrolla en la fiesta que hace Sode no shirayuki en la mansión Kuchiki pero es como un ¿Que tal si hubiesen invitado a Ichigo y hubiese IchiRuki de por medio?  
><em>**

**_Espero que les guste. _**

* * *

><p>Drabble 2: Renji en la mansión Kuchiki<p>

Solo amigos

Cada día después de terminar los deberes de la sexta división, Abarai Renji, visitaba a la hermana menor del capitán Kuchiki, en la mansión de este.

Con cada paso que avanzaba podía divisar la puerta de caoba que dividía, el mundo normal en el que él vivía y el mundo noble en el que su amiga se desenvolvía.

Una vez que llego y cruzo la entrada, encontró a su amiga parada frente a él pero con la mirada perdida en el estanque.

Renji ya sabía que cuando la chica le saludara lo haría de una forma ruda, para después llevarlo a la sala de estar y contarle todas las aventuras que vivía en el instituto humano a lado de Ichigo y sus amigos.

El pelirrojo siempre observaba con atención los gestos que la pelinegra hacía, y se percataba que cuando ella pronunciaba el nombre del shinigami sustituto, sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial, sus mejillas se teñían de un dulce tono carmín y su sonrisa se ensanchaba tanto que parecía que iba a llegar hasta sus orejas, cada vez que ella hacia eso Renji sentía como su pecho se contraía de forma dolorosa y solo cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que ve en él?

Soltó un domingo por la mañana, cuando en la mansión Kuchiki se celebraba una fiesta para todos los miembros del Gotei.

-¿De quién hablas, Abarai?

-Ichigo- dijo irritado- tan solo mire a Rukia, parece una tonta con esa sonrisa de enamorada- el pelirrojo desvió su mirada al suelo- me da rabia, el saber que Rukia ya escogió a Ichigo y que yo solamente pueda observarle sin poder decir nada.

-Abarai, no todo lo que queremos o anhelamos, necesariamente será nuestro.

Renji miro a su interlocutor. El capitán Ukitake miraba también a Rukia de una forma un tanto extraña según el pelirrojo.

-No me mires así- dijo el peliblanco- sabes, Kuchiki llego a mi división hace tanto tiempo que la he visto crecer y la considero como una hija-explico- así que, Abarai no dejes que los celos te cieguen… contrólate, apóyala cuando más te necesite, eso es lo que ella esperaría de su mejor amigo-

Ukitake se marchó, dejando solo al shinigami.

-Hey, Renji- le llamo Rukia- vamos a practicar kidō al patio de entrenamiento de la Academia

Renji la miro fugazmente y frunció el ceño.

-Llévate a Ichigo, si le enseñas bien será mejor que yo.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Ichigo es pésimo, además quiero mostrarle que eres mejor que el en el kidō

-No soy tu conejillo de indias- siseo

-¿Quién dijo que eres un conejillo?- pregunto sarcástica- eres mi único e irreemplazable mejor amigo y por eso quiero presumirle a la zanahoria andante que tú eres mejor que él.

Renji se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y un ligero color rubí cubrió sus mejillas.

-Vamos

La pelinegra aplaudió y corrió hasta el pelinaranja.

Quizá el no sería la persona más importante para Rukia hablando románticamente pero era su mejor amigo y ese puesto nadie se lo arrebataría porque para Rukia, él era irreemplazable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero dejen review el cual servirá para alimentar a mi pobre cerebro con algo mas que no sean deberes escolares. <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Momo and cream**_


	3. Drabble 3: Espiando al enemigo

**_Hola Lectores! _**

**_Este fic participa del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. _**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo _**

**_Espero que les guste._**

* * *

><p>Drabble 3: Yukio en el parque publico de Karakura<p>

Espiando al enemigo

Espiar a las personas no era su estilo.

-Necesito saber ¡Qué demonios es su debilidad!

Eso había dicho y así se explicaba que estuviese siguiendo al joven capitán de la décima división desde que había iniciado la mañana.

Ya había ido al Instituto Karakura, habían pasado por una tienda extraña y por la clínica Kurosaki y ahora mismo estaban en el parque, bueno, el peliblanco sentado en una banca del parque de Karakura y el en una rama de un árbol cercano al capitán.

-¿Por qué no se mueve?- se pregunto

Yukio no era una persona que se caracterizase por ser paciente pero esta vez tenía que soportar el esperar.

-Ya casi es medio día- se dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda

Observo al shinigami -que usaba algún traje especial que permitía que los humanos le vieran- que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

-¡¿Dónde se metió, esa tonta?!- grito el peliblanco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yukio pudiese oírlo.

Yukio aguanto una carcajada, a veces era bueno espiar a los demás.

-Shiro-chan- se escuchó a lo lejos

Tanto Yukio como Hitsugaya miraron en dirección donde se había escuchado la voz. El rubio por estar en lo alto de la rama, pudo ver a la persona, era una chica realmente bonita a su parecer, llevaba un vestido blanco con tonos azules de manga larga, su cabello estaba suelto y se mecía con la suave brisa de la primavera, los ojos chocolates de la chica hacían juego con su piel ligeramente sonrosada, era como ver a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Llegas tarde, Hinamori

-Shiro-chan, perdona el retraso- dijo ella

-No importa, Momo moja camas-

-Ya no mojo la cama-susurro. El chico sonrió.

-Vamos- respondió Histugaya caminando

Hinamori se sonrojo y corrió para alcanzar a su amigo de la infancia.

Yukio descendió desde su sitio observando como la pareja se perdía entre los jardines del parque.

-Así que Momo Hinamori es tu debilidad- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su cara- acabas de revelarme a quien debo de usar para causarte dolor.

Yukio se fue en dirección opuesta, ya tenía lo que quería y solamente le faltaba trazar el plan para lastimar a Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero dejen review el cual servirá para alimentar a mi pobre cerebro con algo mas que no sean deberes escolares. <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Momo and cream**_


End file.
